We'll rule together
by BooksAreHappiness
Summary: Clary Fray is a strong, wild, independent young woman, who loves drawing and art. On her 18 birthday, when her real father, the king of Shadow World shows to take her and her mother home, how will she react? Especially when, back home, she finds out that she was three days away from her own wedding with the handsome Jace Herondale, who, like her, had no idea about the wedding?
1. Surprise!

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfiction (I mean with Mortal Instruments). I had other fanfics with Kickin It on an old account but I lost the password so I had to change it to this one, haha.**

 **So, first of all, my name is Mary. I am not from USA or UK or a country where English is the first language, so I apologize from now for the mistake. I will try to correct them. Just please do not be rude.**

 **Before I start this, I have to say just to not get DM's with this question (my friend had a fanfic with TMI and she always got the question) about the characters,if I imagined them as the movie or the TV show.**

 **To be honest, I imagine them as the book characters (if you read the Shadowhunter's Codex and saw the images and all) that is the way I imagine them. But of course, you imagine them who you want, haha. But I am sometimes going to add something that is not in the book, from me and, well, from TV show. (I do not want the movie fans if they read this to jump on me. I loved the movie and when I saw in the day when they announced that Dom was going to play Jace I was upset, and hated Kat because she was annoying to me, but then I fell in love with them. I do like the TV show more than the movie; the characters look younger and more like to the book, and the story is simply amazing! -yeah, sometimes the acting is a little forced and the special effects with the demons are not the best, but as you see, through the episodes, they progressed-). But the movie was still amazing and I am sad that they did not continued, but it was not meant to be...**

 **So, yeah, everyone imagines what they want. Anyways, for the new characters, I will put a link with an image at the end of the chapters. The story will be at 3rd person, just like the books.**

 **Anyways, hope you'll enjoy and Welcome to the _We'll rule together_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Surprise!**

 _Allicante, Idris_

The Herondale manor was big -the biggest in Allicante- and well, it was something normal for someone as rich as Stephen Herondale. And powerful. The Circle was a big success for him and his leader, Valentine Morgenstern, and now they ruled the world.

Stephen had everything he could wish for; a big house and an amazing family: his beautiful wife, Celine, his handsome son, Jace and his princess, Amelia.

He wanted to give them everything, to his children and his wife. He spend as much time as he could with them, and loved them. But he always felt he was not good enough for them, especially for his son. Jace is the one emotionless, who thinks that _To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_ , a thing that he learnt from Valentine, even that both Stephen and Celine tried to convince Jace it was not true.

Today, in the quiet morning, Stephen was reading a mundane news paper and laughing, amused. The mundanes, they had the stupidest breaking news. Yet, Stephen could not help but feel a knot in his stomach, knowing what was going to happen today. He felt soft hands running down his chest and smiled, turning his face to kiss his beautiful wife. "Good morning, my love." He said in a husky voice.

Celine smiled and walked to sit next to him, "Good morning. You got up early." She said as a maid was pouring her some coffee. He just shrugged, but Celine knew he was tensed. She sighed and put her hand over his. "Stephen, I know you are tensed, I am, too. But...Jace will understand."

"What I will understand?" The deep voice that came from the door made Stephen flinch. Jace entered in the room, carrying Amelia on his back. He smiled as he saw this. Jace was 20 and Amelia was 17, and since the day Jace saw his sister in his mother's arms, tiny and sleeping peaceful, he promised to his parents he will protect her with his life. And he was a 3 years old child. Jace was always over-protecting with his sister, because he loved her too much. She was the only girl Jace knew he will love forever.

"Nothing." Stephen cleared his throat as his children sit at the table. Jace's blonde eyebrow was raised, as he did not believe his father, but shrugged and waited for his food to come.

"Today will change for you." was all Stephen said, before getting up and walk away. Jace looked confused at his mother, who just sighed and grabbed Stephen's news paper.

 _Brooklyn, New York City, USA_

Clarissa Fray was running down the street to her house, her red hair bouncing on her small shoulders. Her backpack was hitting her back as she ran as fast as she could to her place. She had a big smile spread across her face and she could not wait to see her mother. Clary stopped as she reached to her place and took a deep breath, biting her lower lip softly. Her palms were sweaty and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Her biggest dream to be accepted in the Brooklyn Academy of Arts became true today. On her 18 birthday. She called her best friend, Emily, to tell her everything and she was literally freaking out! She found her keys and unlocked the door to be welcomed by the slight smell of candles. Madame Dorothea. Clary smiled and knocked on her door, but when it was no answer, she sighed. It was normal for the old woman to not open to anyone. Especially for her neighbors.

"Have a nice day, Madame Dorothea!" Clary yelled and then run upstairs to find her door open. She felt a rush of fear. Her mother never left the door open. She swallowed and slowly walked in the house, but everything was ok. "Mom?" Clary called out, her converse making a slight noise on the wooden floor.

"You did it! Yay!" Jocelyn Fray yelled from the kitchen, running to her daughter to hug her. Clary giggled and wrapped her small hands around her mother.

"Emily called you?" Clary asked after they pulled away with a smile. Clary could not help but see how much she looked like her mother. They both were tiny, with small waist and fiery red hair -but hers was a lighter color-. They both had big, green eyes and a love for art. The only differences were that Jocelyn was a little taller and more gracious. While Clary had more curves than her mother did, and she had freckles on her cheeks, nose and on her body.

"Of course she did!" Jocelyn smiled and rubbed her daughter's curls. Clary saw in her mother's eyes something like pain and small tears.

"Mom? Are you crying? Because...I just got admitted at an academy that's three streets away from here!" Clary joked, hoping to make her mother laugh. But Jocelyn's mouth was set into a hard line and Clary understood she really had a problem. "Mom...what is going on?" Clary asked, this time scared.

Jocelyn closed har eyes and grabbed her daughter's small palms. "Clary...I am so sorry for everything I have done! But...I...I had to! I know you'll hate me, but-"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Clary asked, confused. But before Jocelyn could answer, a big hole opened at the door. It was blue and rotating and send Clary and Jocelyn on the floor. Clary groaned at the impact and screamed scared, looking for her mother, who just raised from the floor. Her hands were in fists on her side, her mouth in a hard line.

From the hole appeared a tall man, with blonde hair that was almost white. He had a defined jaw and lean body, and had a mischievous smirk on his face. Clary felt a rush of fear as she looked in his black eyes...he looked so familiar...like her.

"Ah! Mundie place! Looks amazing!" The man said and looked at Jocelyn, his smirk turning into an affectionate smile. "My dear, beautiful Jocelyn..." He came closer to her and put his hands on her cheeks, bringing his lips to hers.

Clary watched, horrified as the man and her mother were kissing. She could not believe it! Clary finally got on her feet and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but if you are going to make out with my mother at least can I know who the hell are you?!" Clary's voice rose as she talked, making the two pull away.

It was like the first the man has seen her. His black eyes widened as he watched her up and down. Clary felt the urge to slap him. How could he stare at her?! And why her mother said nothing?! Just watched?

"Clarissa..." He started to walk to her, but Clary took some steps back.

"What the hell is happening?!" Clary yelled, annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me you date some weird dude?! I mean, I see, after the death of my father and your husband you had to date someone, but you could at least tell me! Oh, and what the hell was that hole?!"

Jocelyn sighed and opened her mouth to talk, but the man talked before her, "My name's Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern. And you, dear Clarissa, are my daughter." He came closer as Clary watched, horrified. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed, softly. "And I came to bring you back home. You and your mother."

Clary pulled away, tears in her eyes. "T...this is a joke, right?!" She looked at her mother, desperate. But her eyes were big and full of tears and, from her expression, she knew that the man...Valentine...did not lied.

"No, Clary. He is your father. And you...you are Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. The daughter of the king of the Shadow World." Jocelyn said, the tears falling from her eyes.

Valentine smiled to Clary and put his hands on her cheeks. "I missed you so much, my dear flower. Sweet 18!'' He whispered as he kissed her forehead and put her head on his chest to hug her. But Clary was too shocked to react. Her mother lied about her father, relatives, name...

Clary's whole life was a lie.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that was the end of the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **The story is similar to Cassandra's, because I wanted to be like an alternative to the books. Idk, the idea popped in my head in my chemistry class when the teacher told us our grades. (I took an A+, yey!)**

 **Again, so sorry for grammar and I will try to correct every mistake I have made!**

 **Do not forget to review, favorite and follow for support because it means A LOT to me. :)**

 **Oh, and before I forget to put a link with who Amelia is... here she is**

 **(put in front the http stuff, followed by three times 'w' dot mtv dot co dot uk -because it does not work to put the whole link ) . / sites /default/files/styles/vimn_image_embed/public/mtv_uk/articles/2015/10/13/screen_shot_2015-10-13_at_16.23. .jpg?itok=5AdRpxvP**

 **If you do not know who she is, she is Perrie Edwards from Little Mix. (first I wanted Jade from LM to be Amelia, but then realized Perrie was better so I modified. :) )**

 **Peace out :x**


	2. My what?

**Hey! Thank you SO much for all your support! You guys rock! :)**

 **So, I got a DM from someone telling me that Jade as Amelia is not suiting as a Herondale, considering the blonde hair they all had, and her skin too tanned, and she was right!**

 **I first considerate Perrie Edwards, but changed my mind. Now, I am re-changing (hope this word exists in English, haha) my mind and yeah, the new Amelia is Perrie. (I am a huge mixer so that is why I will keep Jade as a character of my story, but she will appear later.)**

 **So, I will modify and our next Amelia is Perrie, because now I realize Perrie's features makes her the Amelia I imagined (I mean like I will give her a sharper, sassier attitude. Jade was sticking more at the cute side)**

 **So, yeah, to not forget for Jace5000 who asked** **"Is Sebastian going to be in this story?" , well, my dear, yes, he will. But...actually...the both Sebastians! :) (you'll see later)**

 **So, here is the picture with Perrie for people who do not know her (kind of impossible because of her engagement with Zayn and media and stuffs- for people who are not mixers, obviously)**

 **(** **put in front the http stuff, followed by three times 'w' dot mtv dot co dot uk -because it does not work to put the whole link )** **/sites/default/files/styles/vimn_image_embed/public/mtv_uk/articles/2015/10/13/screen_shot_2015-10-13_at_16.23. .jpg?itok=5AdRpxvP**

 **So (for the third time), enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - My what?!**

Clary was looking down not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. She couldn't. Not after all this. Valentine kept talking about how much he missed his girls, and Clary wanted to puke. She read in several books and stories about girls or boys who found out that their fathers were alive after long time and felt so good, wanting nothing more than stay with them and hug them. But no, for her, it was not like that. She disliked that man. Yet, he did nothing wrong to her. But his attitude was that kind that made her hate him, an attitude that always disgusted Clary.

She did not pay attention as they stepped into the hole -which turned to be a portal-, the only things she heard were her mother yelling she is not prepared and Valentine saying that she is his daughter, ready for anything.

"Agh! Finally, home!" Clary finally looked up and saw where she was. In front of a big gate, that had birds all over a 'H'. She looked surprised, not remembering any 'H' in her name or...well, her father's.

"Where are we?" Clary asked as her father entered without a problem, passing by the two gigantic men. They were tall, with big muscles and scars all over their bodies. But one thing catch Clary's attention : their eyes, who were white, completely white. She shivered and run after her parents, getting between the two of them. She saw her mother looking at her affected, but Clary ignored. She was still pissed off.

"Herondale mason." He simply answered, like it was something obvious.

"Can you please, enlighten me?" Clary asked, half sarcastic, making Valentine frown a little.

"Stephen Herondale, he is a good friend of mine. I had to burn the Morgenstern mason and the Fairchild one, long story my dear, but the thing is that I live here. With the Herondales." He pulled something from his pocket, and Clary watched, fascinated. It was covered in strange draws that Clary recognized, immediately.

"I...I draw stuffs like that. Every day!" Clary said as she got closer to her father. Valentine smiled and rubbed her red curls. But, of course, Clary pulled away, glaring. Valentine sighed and started to draw something on the door.

Clary could not help but yelp in surprise as she saw that the door slowly burnt under the thing, "Is a stele! Helps shadownuters draw their runes."

She looked puzzled, and Valentine sighed again as he opened the door. "I told you to protect her, Jocelyn, not to put a damn block on her mind!" He said as he got into the mason first.

 _What a gentleman_ Clary snorted but followed closely behind. "What do you mean by block on my mind?!" Clary asked, furious, her tone raising a little.

"I had to do it! I could not let her know about this, because, like the reckless girl she was and still is, she would have start to look and she would have put herself in danger!'' Jocelyn growled to Valentine, who just raised one eyebrow. Clary looked jealous. She always wanted to do it, but every time she tried, she looked like someone who just ate a lemon. That is what her friend, Simon, told her.

Something hit her as she remembered about him! He was her best friend since she was 4 and he was 6, always next to each other when they needed. But, on Clary's 16th birthday, Simon just texted her and told her he will be gone. Forever. She tried to contact him, but he always declined her calls. She even went to see if they moved, but her mother and sisters were there, saying that Simon was just gone, without an explication. And after all these years, she still did not know what Simon was doing. Was he alright? Was he dead?

It's been 2 years. And she still missed him.

"I hate to interrupt this..." A deep voice came from behind Clary, making her shiver. Damn, that voice was so deep, so sexy...she flushed and turned around to see a tall, gorgeous man, leaning on a wall with a big smirk on his face. He had fine, curly blonde hair and tan skin. He had no sigh of acne, his face was perfectly clean. He had gold eyes and long, blonde eyelashes. Even his eyebrows were perfect! She could see, even form distance, that they looked perfect, like he was plucking his eyebrows. _He definitely does it!_ Clary said to herself. He was slim, yet had a muscular body -she could see his hard abdomen through his grey shirt, and she thought she will faint- and marks all over his arms, chest and she bet he had on his legs, too.

Wait, that marks...; she quickly glanced to her mother and saw on her neck one of it. And she could swear that last night her skin was all clean. _Maybe is the block Valentine was talking about._ she thought and sighed.

"Jonathan! So good to see you!" Jocelyn said, smiling, for the first time today, a relaxed smile. "I missed you so much!" She went to hug him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Jocelyn into a tight hug.

She felt a knot in her stomach. He was too sweet to her, the way that he smiled and rubbed her back. Was he...her brother?! Like, all these years she lied, and she always dreamed of a boy with blonde hair that was playing with her as a child. But yet, he had green eyes instead of gold and his hair was more like Valentine's...and she remembered her mother calling him Sebastian...

She saw her mother and the boy - Jonathan- pulling away, and his gold eyes flickered to her. He stopped his gaze on her, lazily examining her. It was like he was savoring his favorite meal, his eyes very slowly looking her up and down. She felt awkward. She knew she was not a Goodness or things like that, she was short, with lots of freckles, with a normal chest and bum, and some long legs, too long for how ridiculously small she was. And she was only wearing a black top, white shorts and converse. No makeup. Nothing special.

When his eyes finally meet her, he smiled, charming, walking to her. She felt her heart in her throat as she felt his scent close to her -sweet, like bananas- and she had to raise her head to look at him in the eyes. Damn it, why she had to be so short?!

"I do not know who you are, but from your looks, I guess you are the special daughter, Valentine's precious diamond, Clarissa?" He asked, making her bite her lower lip. His voice and his looks were too much for her to take it. Do not understand her wrong, she was not the type to fall for a guy when he flashed a smile, but him..she felt a weird attraction to him, and she hated him.

Clary saw his eyes darken a little as bite her lower lip, his gold replaced by slight brown, and she quickly answered, "Just Clary. Nice to meet you, Jonathan!" She said, polite.

He smirked and grabbed her left hand, bringing it to his lips, "Please, the pleasure is all mine!" As his lips touched her skin, she felt her cheeks redder, like her hair, "And call me Jace." He murmured loud enough for her to hear, his lips still pressed on her soft hand.

"Um...yeah!" Clary smiled, awkward and pulled her hand away not-so-delicate. Jace smirked again and Clary felt the urge to slap him. He cannot smile like a normal person?!

"Glad you two meet, finally!" Valentine said, smiling. He came closer and put and arm around Clary's shoulders, then around Jace's as he continued talking, "I see you two like each other, which is good, because a bride and a groom cannot hate each other!"

Both Clary and Jace's eyes opened wide and they looked at Valentine, shocked. Everything made sense to Jace, now! 'Today will change for you.' His father said this morning, his mother's attitude this morning, and even his father's...now he understood!

"Valentine...if what I think is real..." Jace pulled away, serious. Valentine just smirked and rubbed his daughter's curls, who was too shocked to talk.

"Yes, Jace, it is! I give you my beautiful Clarissa, made her your wife, and you two will spend your whole life together!" Clary looked at Jace with tears in eyes. But from his shock, she realized he had no idea about it.

"Valentine, you cannot put me - _us_ to do it! She is just a child!" Jace said in a low tone. Valentine rolled his eyes.

"She just turned 18, she is only 2 years younger than you. If you want me to remember you, between your parents is a bigger age difference." Jace growled as Clary pulled away from Valentine, this time only to look at her mother. She walked past Jace as she talked, tears running down her cheeks.

"You knew this! All this years, you lied to me, about my father, about my name, about who I am! 18 freaking years, mom! Why?! Only to find out in the happiest day of my life that I am engaged without my permission with some stunningly attractive stranger who, by the way, had no freaking idea about this, either?!" She choke on tears as she continued, this time louder, "I hate you, mom! I hate you with all my heart!"

She then turned away, knowing running will be too cliche and looked at the men in front of her who just stared, amazed. Jace, like her, was pissed off, but could not make a scene -but he had his parents, no worries- and Valentine, who just could not believe his ears.

"Valentine," She said his name in a harsh tone. No father, just his name, "Lead me to my room. I do not think I have to share one with him, yet." Jace frowned and grabbed Valentine's arm.

"Dude, you screwed it. I am sure my father was a part, too, but you will both pay." He growled and pulled away, walking past Jocelyn furious. Valentine looked at Jocelyn, who could not speak. She tried, but could not. He decided to show Clary her room before she could make any scene.

"Clarissa-" He started as they reached to her new room. The walls were paint baby pink, and she frowned. God, she hated that color so much! It had a big bed, a big closet, a bathroom and a desk with a laptop.

"My name is Clary for you!" She snapped. "Now, leave me alone!"

Valentine sighed, "Fine, but dinner is in 6 hours. And I expect you to be there, not making any scene!" His voice was harsh, and she knew he was serious. He slammed the door behind him and Clary just growled, then grabbed the first thing and threw it on the wall next to the door.

Just then, the door opened and a gorgeous blonde entered. She looked a little scared, at the porcelain pieces that were on the floor, then at the small redheaded who was in tears.

"Oh, dear, " The blonde started and closed the door behind her. Clary could not help but feel jealous. She was just gorgeous! A little taller than her, with slim body and a waist she'd die for! Her skin was pale, her arms covered in freckled, just like hers. Her hair was dark-blonde, reaching her chest, and wavy. Her eyes were baby blue, and her lips were big. Her body, just like her Jace's, was covered in the marks. The blonde was dressed into a normal, red dress to her knees, and some white socks. But yet, this combination looked amazingly hot on her! Even her makeup -lot of mascara, thick eyeliner, foundation and red lipstick- made her look flawless, not some weird clown like her old classmates. Gosh, she was so gorgeous! She hated her.

"W-who are you?!" Clary snapped, sitting on her bed. The blonde sit next to Clary and rest a hand on her knee. Her nails were long and white. Clary never understood girls with fake, long nails! She always wondered how they cannot hurt themselves with them!

"Amelia." The blonde - Amelia- said and smiled a little. "I came here to see you and welcome you, but...I see you are a little...um..pissed off?"

"Pissed off is not enough to describe how I am feeling!" Clary murmured and sigh, "Is so hard! Like, I found out all my life is a lie and now I have to get married to some weird, stranger who is just so attractive and did I just said that loud?" She blushed as Amelia laughed.

"That attractive weird stranger you are talking about is my big brother!" Clary looked shocked, then felt stupid! How she could not see it?! They both had the same features, sharp and gorgeous.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, when we go to New York, lots of people ask if we are a couple, which is totally gross!" Clary could hear the British accent Amelia had, and she remembered Jace had, too. _Huh, engaged to a British hottie._ She suddenly blushed at this. Damn it, why was he so attractive?!

"I mean, come on! I know my brother is freaking attractive, but yet, we look practically the same!" Amelia sighed, dramatic, and lay on Clary's bed. "Is so nice to have another girl here! All my life I grew alone, only with my brother and to some family friends. Yet, I always wanted someone else, another girl and...I am the only one that talks!" Amelia laughed, putting her hands on her face.

"Sorry, I always do it! Me and my big mouth. You are Clarissa, right?"

"Clary." She lay next to Amelia and stared at the ceiling. "It sucks, you know? To live 18 years in a way, and to find out that you are not who you think you are!"

"And...to be engaged!" Amelia added, making Clary giggle.

"Especially that." She whispered and run a hand through her long, red curls. Amelia leaned on her elbows to look at Clary and smiled.

"Ok, now, I want you to tell me everything about you while I am going to make your hair into the dutch braids!" Amelia forced Clary to sit up and walk to a chair. She grabbed a brush and brushed Clary's hair while she was speaking.

"I always loved art..." She started and Amelia listened, while her blue eyes were focused on what she was doing.

* * *

 **So, thanks for reading! Sorry for mistakes, love ya! Do not forget to review! Do not fear to tell me where I am wrong -in a polite way, of course, not too harsh- because I want to correct all my mistakes! You can ask questions because I will gladly answer them! :)**

 **So, I know is a little short, but in next chapter I will describe Jace's reaction, the dinner, which it'll be...interesting! *winkwink***

 **And, yeah, huge fan here of dutch braids (you'll see I will use in this story a lot!)**

 **Anyways, I will try to post the new chapter tomorrow or Sunday, but is pretty hard for me because I have lots of projects and stuffs, but my passion for writing is stronger. :)**

 **So, yeah, enjoy your day/night/afternoon! :) (here is afternoon)**

 **Lots of love! :x**


End file.
